Sherlocked
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: J'avais osé vouloir dominer cet homme, et j'avais échoué. Je le payais de ma vie.


**Coucou !**

**Je vous interromps simplement pour vous recommander de lire la fic en écoutant "Sherlocked soundtrack", puisque en écoutant cette musique que j'ai écrit l'histoire...^^ **

**Enjoy !**

Le sable entrait dans mes chaussures, agressant mes pieds, que j'avais toujours trouvés fins et délicats. Autour de moi, j'entendais des hommes s'exprimer en arabe, une langue que je ne comprenais que peu, et je ne saisissais pas un brin de leurs conversations, qui s'enchevêtraient les unes dans les autres, comme autant de fils. Le vent glacial s'infiltra sous ma longue robe, me faisant frissonner, et joua même avec mes longs cheveux bruns, attachés en un chignon et couverts par un voile. J'écoutais les bruits de pas, je voyais le sable s'envoler sous chaque assaut impitoyable d'un pied. Je sentais l'odeur fraîche de la nuit, de la sueur, et de ma peur. Cette peur viscérale, que je pensais ne jamais ressentir un jour. Je croyais avoir toutes les cartes en main, mais il avait suffi d'un seul homme pour tout fiche en l'air. Et voilà que moi, à genoux, telle une suppliciée, telle une femme soumise s'apprêtant à recevoir sa punition, j'attendais la mort. Tout ce plan monté avec minutie pour être réduit d'une pichenette en cendres par un esprit brillant et un mot de passe. Un stupide mot de passe, choisi lors de l'un de mes rares moments de faiblesse.

Le moment de faiblesse de trop, comme s'il y avait un quota à ne pas dépasser. J'avais mal jugé mon adversaire, je croyais le tenir dans le creux de ma main, je pensais le faire danser telle une marionnette ! Ce fut certainement le cas pendant un moment, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il n'abandonnait pas tant qu'il lui restait une carte en main. Moriarty ne m'avait pas prévenue, il m'avait seulement ordonné de jouer avec lui et m'avait envoyé quelques photos.

J'adorais jouter, je ne vivais que pour ça : mais ma vie pesait dans la balance, et ma nouvelle récompense était mon salut.

_Je caressai sensuellement d'un doigt la photo de cet homme longiligne, vêtu d'un long manteau noir de qualité, agrémenté d'une écharpe bleu marine. Il sortait de son domicile, le 221B Baker Street, et avait tourné la tête à droite, attendant sans doute un taxi. Même si la photo avait été prise de loin, je pouvais distinguer ses pommettes aux arrêtes dures, ce visage aux traits harmonieux, encadré par des boucles de jais en bataille. J'avais eu l'occasion de partager mon lit avec des hommes bien plus séduisants, mais celui-ci me fascinait. Il intéressait le plus grand criminel qui soit, lui qui, d'habitude, considérait les autres humains comme des insectes à écraser… ce n'était pas banal. Il fallait que je voie cet homme, que j'entende le son de sa voix, que je croise ce regard que je devinais intimidant pour le commun des mortels._

_Moriarty m'avait simplement dit qu'il était un jouet absolument merveilleux, ce qui me laissait présager un homme d'une exceptionnelle intelligence, bon acteur, et, à en juger son expression, maître de lui. Je savais parfaitement qu'il viendrait à mon domicile, et il me fallait le recevoir convenablement. Je devais le déstabiliser, lui montrer que je n'étais pas une femme ordinaire, l'entraîner dans ce jeu fantastique, pour qu'il me permette de soudoyer son frère. Il n'était qu'un instrument, et c'était dommage. Peut-être aurais-je tout de même le loisir de le dépuceler, de le dominer. Je le forcerais à me supplier, comme tous les autres, mais j'aurais l'intense plaisir d'avoir cet esprit brillant à ma merci, l'immense joie de prouver qu'il n'était pas invincible. Jimmy Moriarty le voyait comme sa propriété, comme un simple jouet. Il était bien plus que ça. Tellement plus. On se lassait d'un jouet, on finissait par l'abandonner. On ne se lassait jamais de cet homme. Il chercherait à me surprendre, à me faire tomber. Je me levai et, traversant la pièce d'un pas aérien et conquérant, j'entrai dans mon dressing. Je parcourus du regard les centaines de tenues, certaines sages, d'autres trop osées, qui se déployaient devant mon regard avide. J'effleurai d'une main une robe aux soies chatoyantes, pris le tissu d'une autre entre deux doigts, en un geste minutieusement indécis. _

_Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais que je ne porterais rien, je serais nue. Je le déboussolerais, lui qui, d'un simple regard, et à coup de quelques déductions, parvenait à déshabiller n'importe qui. Qui pouvait dévoiler ce qui l'était déjà ? Personne ne pouvait me percer à jour sans mon autorisation, pas même lui. _

_Je ris : y parviendrait-il ? Aurait-il l'audace de tenter de résoudre l'énigme que j'étais ? _

Ce que j'avais pu être naïve : le dominer, lui ? J'avais dompté des hommes coriaces, j'avais fait plier les plus grands devant moi. Je les avais humiliés quand l'envie m'en prenait, ou quand ils se montraient respectueux, si je ne respectais pas un contrat. J'avais été cataloguée comme putain, comme vipère, mais j'avais continué, car je m'amusais bien. C'était si jouissif de les entendre réclamer mes faveurs, de quémander d'être dominés. L'être humain a des côtés bien noirs, que je faisais ressortir d'un simple coup de fouet, d'une simple question. Certains se confessaient au prêtre de leur paroisse, cherchant l'absolution des péchés. D'autres m'avouaient leurs fautes, dans l'espoir d'en commettre une plus grande. J'étais la mère, la sœur, la maîtresse de leur conscience et de leurs désirs. J'étais rassurante et effrayante, désirée et désirable. Je prodiguais le plaisir comme un maître donne un sucre au chien qui lui a obéi. Eux me donnaient, emportés par la douleur et leur coupable volupté, les informations que je voulais. Je les cataloguais soigneusement dans mon portable, et dans ma tête, je prenais des photos. Je les empêchais de s'absoudre de leur ultime péché, je devenais reine de leurs vies. Voilà pourquoi j'étais une dominatrice.

Ce téléphone, ce maudit téléphone. J'assurais ma sécurité ainsi, car je n'avais pas le choix, et pourtant, loin de m'effrayer, prendre des risques tels que ceux-ci m'amusait. Jusqu'au jour où l'un de mes clients me permit d'être en possession de plans d'un groupe terroriste. Dès lors, je sus que ma vie allait être très vite écourtée si je ne trouvais pas de protection. C'est ainsi que je fis d'une princesse anglaise ma cliente, et pris des photos de nos activités, menaçant le gouvernement de les diffuser. C'est ainsi que Mycroft Holmes engagea son frère, l'homme le plus tenace qui soit. Il réussit à me voler mon téléphone, mais je le repris, avant de le lui envoyer en lui faisant croire que j'étais morte. Avant ça, je l'avais harcelé de textos, le priant de m'accorder un dîner. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, au début. Il n'était qu'un adversaire particulièrement amusant, mais que je finirais par écraser. Laissez-moi vous dire que si vous pouvez être le plus intelligent des hommes, il suffit d'une once d'humanité pour foutre en l'air vos plans les plus parfaits. J'avais joué avec ses sentiments, je lui avais fait croire que j'étais décédée, pour me protéger, mais je n'avais pas su résister. Le jeu était trop prenant, trop excitant. C'était ce que je me disais, mais au fond, je savais que je me voilais la face. Je ne voulais pas accepter la criante vérité, car je la détestais, et s'il la découvrait, je serais alors humiliée et perdue à jamais. Les sentiments rendent bête, ils détruisent votre raison, rongent votre âme, la mettent au supplice, et vous entraînent vers l'inévitable. Vous ne le voyez que lorsque la fin est proche, lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

J'étais tombée dans le panneau, comme une adolescente. Quand avais-je succombé ? Je ne savais pas trop, et je préférais rester ignorante. Il y avait certaines choses qui devaient être tues, et celle-ci en faisait partie. Pourquoi ? Pour toutes les raisons que j'ai citées, et pour celle, plus inavouable, plus cruelle, que cet amour n'était pas partagé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Pour lui, l'amour n'était qu'une réaction chimique particulièrement dangereuse, et je n'avais pu que déceler la revanche et la profonde satisfaction dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il avait découvert ce foutu mot de passe, ce soir-là. Le regard de celui qui a triomphé, qui a dominé la dominatrice. Quelle humiliation ! Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Mal de voir qu'il jouait avec moi, se délectait de sa victoire, mal de voir qu'il réduisait mes sentiments à quelque chose de physique. Sans une once de remords, sans la moindre petite trace de compassion ! Peut-être l'avais-je mérité, moi qui m'étais moquée de lui sans vergogne. John Watson m'avait appris, sans le vouloir, qu'il déprimait. M'étais-je sentie coupable à ce moment-là ? Même pas. Pour moi, ça ajoutait juste un peu de piquant à la partie, dont les rênes glissaient déjà de mes mains. J'avais été trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte, moi qui me croyais si intelligente.

_I am Sherlocked._

Trois mots. Une bombe. Une vie. Et moi, observant les ombres de mes bourreaux se découper sur le sol grâce à la lumière presque aveuglante dans ces ténèbres. Je détestais ces mots, je les haïssais de toute mon âme. Pourtant, lui, je ne parvenais pas à le haïr. Mon imbécile de cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine dès que son visage apparaissait. Ça, il l'avait vu, le soir où, chez lui, je m'étais approchée, naïve, pour lui demander pourquoi il me résistait, dans l'espoir de le faire craquer. J'avais senti l'un de ses doigts gracieux effleurer mon poignet, alors que ses yeux d'un gris saisissant, si vifs, étaient plantés dans les miens, tentant sans doute de scruter mon âme. Je m'étais maîtrisée pour ne pas tressaillir : ne jamais rien montrer devant cet homme que je savais dangereux. Je connaissais déjà un génie de sa trempe, et celui-ci ne faisait jamais de cadeaux, s'amusant plutôt à jouer avec des vies humaines. Je pensais avoir résolu l'énigme Sherlock Holmes, lui, le Puceau, se croyant si intelligent qu'il pouvait devenir stupide à certains moments. J'étais bête, une véritable oie blanche. Cette naïveté me coûta la victoire, et pour moi, qui n'admettais pas la défaite, c'était un coup dur. J'avais joué avec la mort, elle me faisait payer mon insolence, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit si cruel ? Pourquoi m'avoir menée vers la fatalité de mon destin par l'amour ? J'aimais l'un des seuls hommes qui n'accordait aucune importance aux sentiments, qu'il rejetait parce qu'il souhaitait préserver son précieux génie. L'intelligence au-dessus de tout, l'intelligence qui vous protégeait de tout : moi, Irène Adler, n'avais pas été capable de respecter ce précieux précepte.

_« Tu finiras mal, Irène, me dit une femme qui me ressemblait grandement, ma mère. »_

_Nous étions dans le salon d'un petit appartement de luxe que je louais à l'époque où j'officiais à Paris. Elle était assise dans un canapé de cuir blanc, tandis que je me tenais sur un fauteuil semblable face à elle. Entre nous, une table de merisier verni, sur laquelle était posé un plateau de thé et un assortiment de biscuits. Elle tentait encore de me dissuader de continuer mon métier, et je savais qu'elle ne s'inquiétait nullement pour ma sécurité : seule sa réputation comptait, et, en tant que créatrice dans le monde de la mode, elle cherchait à la préserver à tout prix. Pourquoi avais-je décidé de devenir une dominatrice ? Non, pas par chagrin amoureux, c'est si banal. Tout simplement parce que je m'intéressais aux hommes, et que j'aimais jouer avec eux : ce métier était donc tout indiqué, et me permettait de vivre très confortablement, en plus de me sentir belle et désirée. Je me sentais pleinement femme, et puissante, tout simplement. Je portais, ce jour là, une robe rouge carmin, qui mettait en valeur ma peau pâle. Mes lèvres assorties à ma tenue s'étirèrent en un sourire effronté._

_Maman détestait lorsque je souriais ainsi, aussi prenais-je un malin plaisir à lui déplaire, chose que j'avais faite durant toute mon enfance. Jamais elle n'avait posé un regard fier sur moi, mais pour ça, peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'elle soit présente, et qu'elle ne me confie pas aux bons soins des nourrices et des baby-sitters. Mon père n'était jamais là non plus, et il ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis un bon moment. La famille idéale. _

_« Evidemment que je finirai mal, maman, comme tout le monde, dis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. _

_-Ne prends pas ça avec tant de désinvolture. Je m'inquiète pour toi._

_-Faux : tu t'inquiètes plus pour ta précieuse image, que je détruis minutieusement, répliquai-je, insensible à cette attitude maternelle ridiculement et ennuyeusement fausse._

_-Ne traîne pas notre nom dans la boue, sois discrète._

_-J'éviterai, mais pas par égard pour toi ou pour ta précieuse réputation, que tu as chérie plus que ta propre fille. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai à faire. »_

_Ma mère m'envoya un regard offusqué. Elle m'affronta de son regard vert clair, défiant mes yeux bleus pâles, mais je ne les baissai pas. Je n'étais plus la fillette qui obéissait à sa mère, mais l'adulte qui marchait sur les décombres de son enfance chaotique. Elle finit par se lever avec grâce : je n'avais plus que cela à admirer. Je n'éprouvais rien en la voyant : il y avait longtemps que tous les sentiments qui la concernaient avaient déserté mon cœur. _

J'en venais même à penser à ma famille, que j'avais oubliée durant tout ce temps : l'imminence de la mort nous rend bien étranges. Pourtant, je n'éprouvais aucun regret à ne pas avoir dit adieu à ma mère. Non, mon cœur se serrait pour une autre raison, pour celui qui m'avait envoyée ici. L'amour est une chose idiote, il avait raison. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lacérer mon cœur de ses griffes ? Pourquoi m'avait-il piégée ? Pour me punir ? Il était vrai que la petite dévergondée insolente que j'étais méritait une sanction, mais pas aussi grande. Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible… qui ne s'était jamais servi d'un homme ? Personne ne s'y était risqué avec Sherlock Holmes sans perdre des plumes, sauf peut-être son frère… dans mes derniers moments, je pensais à mon bourreau. Pitoyable.

« Puis-je avoir un portable s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais dire adieu à quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Vous pouvez m'accorder cette dernière faveur, quémandai-je dans un arabe hésitant. »

L'homme me fixa de ses yeux noirs et durs, qui n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Pourtant, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et me le tendit. Je pianotai sur les touches, écrivant ce numéro que je connaissais par cœur, me demandant ce qu'il éprouverait à la réception de mon message : regrets ? Remords ? Chagrin ? Rien du tout ? Peu m'importait, je ne voulais pas partir sans qu'il sache que je m'en étais allée pour de bon. Cette fois, il n'y aurait nul : _« Je suis vivante. Dînons ensemble. »_

_Adieu, monsieur Holmes._

Ma gorge se serra, et je fermai les yeux, tentant de contrer mes glandes lacrymales. Pourtant une larme, traitresse, roula sur ma joue, unique trace de la fragilité de celle qui se faisait appeler _la Femme_. Une face cachée qu'aucun de mes clients n'avait contemplée. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré, depuis mon enfance, je crois. C'était étrange, comme si je redevenais pleinement humaine à l'heure fatidique. Tout ce que j'avais barricadé en moi ressortait : le masque de la femme sans cœur laissait place à une fragile créature, qui étouffait sous mon armure, étranglée par le personnage de _la Femme_. Pathétique. Je n'avais pas été capable de retenir la leçon qu'il m'avait assenée. Mais à quoi bon ? J'allais mourir, de toute façon, et personne ne le saurait, sauf les frères Holmes, qui se garderaient bien de le dire. Pourtant, je me tenais droite, bien décidée à mourir la tête haute, car si la mort me battait à plates coutures, au moins n'aurait-elle pas ma fierté ! J'avais courbé l'échine devant un seul homme, aux prunelles envoûtantes, à l'intelligence si attirante, mais aussi froid que la glace. J'avais, à genoux sur ce sable, rassemblé les morceaux épars de ma dignité pour mourir comme il se devait. Je mourrais comme la femme que j'avais été : fière, déterminée, indomptable. Et je sourirais à la Faucheuse lorsqu'elle m'emporterait, un sourire insolent. Je la forcerais à admettre que j'avais été une adversaire de taille, que je l'avais divertie. Rien n'était plus important que le divertissement. Rien.

J'envoyai le message, puis tendis le smartphone à mon bourreau, et fermai les yeux, acceptant mon destin. J'entendis alors le soupir de volupté d'une femme, j'ouvris les yeux brusquement et les écarquillai de surprise. Cette sonnerie… non, c'était impossible ! J'avais modifié les paramètres du portable de Sherlock pour qu'il l'entende à chaque fois qu'il recevrait un de mes textos, dans l'espoir de l'embarrasser, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, naturellement. Mais il était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ! Je tournai tout de même la tête en direction de l'origine du bruit : je croisai ses yeux, d'un gris envoûtant, que je reconnus tout de suite, à défaut de voir son visage recouvert. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et je me retins de hurler de joie. Je ne voulais pas tout faire capoter, et une toute petite partie de moi me disait qu'il se trouvait peut-être ici pour se délecter de ma déchéance. La partie en question se tut définitivement lorsqu'il me dit de sa voix étonnamment grave :

« Quand je vous dirai fuyez… »

Quelques secondes après, il écarquilla les yeux, et je compris que c'était le signal. Je vis une lame briller. Sans me poser de questions je me levai d'un bond, et courus, ignorante des cris autour de moi ou du sable qui s'infiltrait dans mes chaussures. J'entendis des hurlements de douleur, des cris féroces, mais je savais qu'il était tout à fait capable de se défendre. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je ferais, euphorique, soulagée. Si c'était un rêve, l'ultime illusion que m'accordait la dame noire avant de m'emporter, alors je voulais ne jamais en être débarrassée. Ma cheville se tordit, mais j'ignorai la douleur et continuai, errant sans but. Je n'avais pas de téléphone sur moi, mais peu importait. Avec amusement, je me dis que je n'avais pas compris Sherlock Holmes : il n'était pas un homme sans cœur, mais juste un excellent acteur. Je ne savais pas s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, parce que son cœur était bien protégé, inaccessible à tous, sauf peut-être à John Watson. Et encore. Mais au moins avais-je eu l'honneur d'avoir attiré son attention. Moriarty pouvait bien me tuer, me torturer : de Sherlock Holmes, il n'aurait que le mépris, et même s'il le fascinait, il finirait par le tuer. Pas de rédemption pour lui, pas de seconde chance. Mais je ne devais pas penser au criminel consultant, mais à ce nouveau départ qui s'offrait à moi. Je finis par m'écrouler sur le sol, haletante, les muscles en feu. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais, et je commençais à paniquer. Je devais me relever, continuer, dans l'espoir d'atteindre une ville ou un oasis, n'importe quoi.

« Irène Adler, tu es une idiote, bougonnai-je.

-Je suis bien d'accord, dit une voix ennuyée derrière moi. »

Je sursautai et fis volte-face, toute fatigue envolée. Il se tenait devant moi, visage découvert, m'adressant un sourire narquois que je voulus faire disparaître, à demi vexée. Je n'avais pas demandé qu'on me réponde. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et vis une Jeep : comment avais-je fait pour ne pas l'entendre ?

« Dans vos pensées, soulagée d'être encore en vie. Vous ne faites plus attention à ce qui vous entoure, répondit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit.

-Je suppose qu'il y a des gens après vous qui ne nous veulent aucun bien, alors peut-être pourrions-nous continuer à discuter dans la voiture ? attaquai-je, bien décidée à lui montrer que ses déductions ne m'impressionnaient pas du tout. »

Il m'adressa un demi-sourire, sincère cette fois, et je fis mon possible pour ne pas rougir comme une oiselle. Je me dirigeai au pas de course vers le véhicule, suivie par mon sauveur, qui, au lieu d'arriver sur un cheval blanc, avait eu la bonne idée de se munir d'une voiture. Je grimpai sur le siège passager, tandis qu'il prenait la place du conducteur, avant de démarrer en trombe. Ce fut là que je remarquai une plaie au bras, qui avait déchiré ses vêtements. Par chance, elle était bénigne, et je supposai que son corps devait arborer quelques ecchymoses. Au moins avaient-ils eu la décence de ne pas faire subir le même sort au mien. Il démarra en trombe, et soudain, je me fis la réflexion que je ne l'avais jamais vu conduire… probablement parce qu'à Londres, il était plus intelligent de prendre un taxi que de s'encombrer avec un véhicule. Il resta muet jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une oasis, tenue par des hommes armés. Je retins un frisson : il était ridicule d'avoir peur, il ne m'aurait pas sauvée pour m'envoyer dans un nouveau guet-apens. Il découvrit son visage lorsqu'une sentinelle s'approcha de nous, mais je gardai mon voile bien en place, prudente, pour la première fois de ma vie. Le garde était un homme du coin, au teint basané et aux yeux si noirs que c'en était déstabilisant. Il nous fit signe de passer, et nous entrâmes dans un petit camp que je devinais provisoire.

« Vous m'expliquez ? demandai-je de mon habituel ton arrogant, qui pouvait faire concurrence au sien.

-Je suis allé en mission pour Mycroft, une fois, et je me suis fait quelques amis, comme vous pouvez le voir. Ce sont eux qui vous feront quitter le pays.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? Je repars, bien-sûr, mais je ne prendrai pas le même itinéraire que vous… pour votre salut, vous ne saurez pas où vous allez, mais lorsque vous arriverez, vous m'enverrez un texto, exposa-t-il d'un ton posé. »

Il sortit un second téléphone portable de sa poche, qu'il me tendit.

« J'ai réussi à récupérer un double de vos données, en retirant toutes celles qui étaient dangereuses pour moi. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de vous défendre Irène, et je ne serai pas toujours là pour couper des têtes. »

Je ne baissai pas les yeux, ne rougis même pas, même si mon cœur faisait des embardées impressionnantes et presque alarmantes dans ma poitrine. Il sortit de la voiture, puis me mena vers une tente, sous les regards curieux des hommes qui pesaient sur moi comme autant de fléchettes empoisonnées. Je savais, pourtant, qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal… mais je devais m'en assurer.

« Comment savez-vous qu'ils ne se débarrasseront pas de moi à la première occasion ? dis-je sans laisser transparaître mon inquiétude.

-S'ils le font, je fais en sorte que les agents de Mycroft viennent s'occuper d'eux, et je stoppe leur approvisionnement en armes. Ça a du bon d'avoir le gouvernement britannique pour frère, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

-Il vous faudrait…

-Pirater le système. Ce n'est pas impossible, et eux ne savent pas toute la vérité. »

Il me fit entrer dans la tente et me présenta au chef, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, Mohammed. Sherlock m'ordonna de découvrir mon visage, et j'exposai ma peau pâle à sa vue. Je vis une lueur appréciatrice s'allumer dans son regard. Le détective lui expliqua que, comme convenu, nous passerions la nuit ici : je le soupçonnais de vouloir me protéger en s'assurant des bonnes intentions de ses « amis ». Nous entrâmes dans deux tentes séparées, mais je devinai que je ne le reverrais pas le lendemain, qu'il s'assurerait de ma sécurité de loin. Alors je saisis son bras, et je le sentis se tendre à mon contact : je savais qu'il appréciait moyennement la proximité.

« Ecoutez-moi, ordonnai-je face à son regard scrutateur, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois : merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je n'ai jamais remercié qui que ce soit avant vous. »

Il parut décontenancé, mais se reprit si vite que je crus avoir rêvé.

« De…Rien. J'ai caché un revolver sous votre siège, ils ne le détecteront pas, puisqu'ils ont déjà fait la fouille. Vous le récupérerez le plus discrètement possible, on ne sait jamais, chuchota-t-il, sa bouche effleurant mon oreille en un chatouillement délicieux. »

Je retins un frisson, mais prise d'un élan, je l'embrassai sur la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de me retirer dans ma tente, le laissant perplexe, et victime de ses pensées si vives. Parviendrait-il à réfléchir avec la rapidité et l'étonnante habileté dont il faisait preuve ? J'espérais que non, je souhaitais lui avoir fait ressentir quelque chose, l'avoir… _déstabilisé, dominé _un petit instant.


End file.
